


A Secret in the Stars

by Skycloud26



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skycloud26/pseuds/Skycloud26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam keeps having nightmares about his long lost teammate and refuses to tell anyone about her. As his friends try to help him, a strange girl lands on earth, looking for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
The two carefully went to the hall of the ship. Sam peeked around the corner. "Alright, go to the control room and be ready to shut down the power," he told the girl. "Are you sure this is safe?" she asked nervously. "Of course it is" he responded confidently. "I'm going to the room with the artifacts to get amulet. I'll meet up with you later." He looked back at his frightened teammate. He gave her a warm smile. "Everything's going to be ok. I promise" he reassured her. She smiled back, then proceeded around the corner. Sam went the other way so he could get to the artifact room. He kept careful watch to make sure that nobody was around. When he finally got there, he looked around until he finally found it.   
"AHHHHHHHHH!" He heard a loud scream. He bolted towards the noise. He stopped in his tracks when he saw several chitauri soldiers in front of him. Worst of all, two were holding his teammate. "Nova!" she yelled out with terror in her eyes. Sam started to glow and bright blue. "Let her go!" He demanded. "Give us the amulet!" rasped the soldier in front. Sam clutched the artifact. "Give it to us or," the soldier went on, "or we we send the girl into the black hole!" "No!" Sam blurted out. "Yes, so give it here and don't make any sudden moves" the soldier demanded. Sam stopped hovering and walking over to the alien. He handed him the amulet. The soldier looked to the others. "Put her in!" he ordered. "You said you would let her go!" Sam exclaimed. "I lied" the soldier said in a voice that made Sam shudder. He started to glow again. He was about to blast them when two soldiers pinned him down. He couldn't stop them. "Nova!" the girl cried out. "Andromeda!" he yelled, trying to escape the grasp of the soldiers.   
The soldiers that held her shoved her into an escape pod which they programmed to go directly into the black hole. Sam could hear her muffled screams and banging. He tried as hard as he could to escape so he get to her, but it was too late. The pod was deployed and was heading for the black hole. One soldier picked up Sam and slammed him against the large window. "Now witness the death of your precious teammate" the main soldier said loudly. Sam saw as the pod was sucked into the collapsing star. "NOOOOOO!"

Sam woke up screaming. He stopped when he realized that it was a nightmare. His heart was beating quickly and he was sweating. He looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was 2:00 AM. He thought it was strange the he got two hours of sleep. Usually, it had been just one or less. He had got back from a late night battle. He fell asleep at exactly midnight.   
He got up and carefully left his room. He quietly went down the hall. He went up to the deck of the tri-carrier. From the ground, the stars were very hard to see. But since the tri-carrier was so far up, he could easily view them. He lied down on the far side of the deck. He just stared at the stars in silence, counting them. He didn't know why, but counting the balls of lights made him calmer.  
From a farther distance, three figures stood. "This has been happening all week" said Ava. "First he screams, then he sneaks out of his room, then he comes to the deck and stares out into space." "There must be something wrong" Luke stated. "It seems that he has not gotten enough sleep" Danny said. "We should go talk to him" Ava suggested. "I don't think we should disturb him" Danny responded. "He probably won't tell us anyway" Luke added. "If there's something wrong, we should help him. It has to be serious if it keeping him from sleeping" Ava argued. “We should all go,” Danny said, “that way we might be able to get at least a little out of him.” They decided that it would work. They quietly walked over to Sam.   
“Ahem” Luke tried to get Sam’s attention. Sam quickly sat up and looked at his friends. “How long have you guys been out here?” he asked. “Not that long” Ava replied. “It’s pretty late. Shouldn’t you all be sleeping?” Sam questioned. “ Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Luke countered. “I’m not tired” Sam bluffed. “ We heard you scream” Danny told him. Sam looked down, not wanting to tell them why he did it. “I had a nightmare, and for some reason, counting the stars helps me calm down.” He wasn’t lying. He just wasn’t telling them everything. “It must have been some nightmare to have woken you up every night for a week” Luke said. “Is something bothering you” Ava asked. “ I’m fine” Sam replied coldly. “ I know that’s not true. Just tell us what’s going on” Ava demanded.   
Sam was standing up by now. “No! Just back off!”he warned as he pushed Ava aside and stormed off. “At least he told us part of the problem” Danny said optimistically. “ I can’t believe Sam was that stubborn. Clearly, something’s wrong, and we were trying to help him” Ava ranted, annoyed at that, and the fact that he shoved her. “Well, we should let him cool off” Luke suggested. “Yes, he will tell us when he is ready” Danny agreed. The trio went back inside and went to bed, hoping that Sam would be in a better mood in the morning.  
******************************************************************************  
Kira sat on the asteroid in silence. Thanks to her suit, she could breath in space. She watched the nearby blue-green planet, thinking of what resided there. She had been staring for so long that she had forgotten how long she’d been there. “Are you alright?” She jumped a bit, and turned to her teammate who suddenly appeared. “You’ve been looking at Earth for quite some time.” Kira looked back at the life filled world. “It’s nothing really. I’m from there, and I haven’t seen it for a long time.” The young woman sat beside her,and put a hand on her shoulder. “I don’t believe that’s all you're thinking about.” Kira looked out at her former home, and pulled her knees to her chest. “He misses me. I can tell” Kira replied.   
Her teammate thought for a moment. “How long has it been?” she asked. “Three years ago yesterday” Kira answered with sadness in her voice. “I never told him. I was lost for so long I gave up looking for him after...” Kira stopped mid sentence. She hated thinking about the incident. “It’s ok. You don’t have to explain” her teammate said, trying to make her feel better. “ I feel guilty. I’ve known where he was for a while, but I chose to stay here. He thinks I’m dead, but I’m alive. He probably feels terrible about it.” The woman looked at the girl in sorrow. She had to do something about this. “I think you should go.” she said after a few moments. “Alright. Where’s the ship?” Kira asked. Her teammate shook her head. “No, I mean you should go back to Earth.” Kira looked confused. Her teammate went on. “He misses you, and you miss him. You’ve been a great hero to the universe, but you should be with him. I know that you’re hesitant about going back, but I know that you know in your heart that he needs you more than you think.”   
Kira looked at the planet, then back to her teammate. “You’re right, Cassie” she finally said. She gave her a hug. “Tell Percy I said bye!” she said as she flew off. Her teammate smiled, knowing she did the right thing.  
******************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
“ Tick....Tick....Tick”. The clock seemed to make time last forever. He had been on the same page for at least 10 minutes. All Sam could think about was the girl in his recurring nightmare. He just couldn’t focus during his English class. Or the previous four classes. “Sam Alexander to the principal's office, Sam Alexander to the principal’s office.” Sam was surprised at the intercom. “What does Coulson want?” he thought. He walked down the principal's office and was surprised to see not just Coulson, but his teammates as well. “What are you all doing here?” he questioned. “They have informed me that something is bothering you” Coulson said.   
Sam looked at his friends. “Can’t you guys just let this go?! I’m fine!” He raised his voice to get the point across. “I know that’s not true” Coulson started. “This ‘problem’ has not just been effecting your school work, but your training as well. If you don’t tell us what’s going on, there will be consequences.” Sam looked at them. Ava was glaring, trying to get him to confess. Sam knew he had to say something, but he didn’t want to tell them the truth. “Well?” Ava pushed. Sam looked at the ground. “It’s a personal thing” he finally said. His friends looked at each other. “Understandable. Just don’t let it get in the way of school and training” Coulson said.   
Ava moved forwards to talk to Sam when suddenly the ground shook. It shook then stopped repeatedly. “An earthquake in New York?” Luke asked. Then a screen came up on Coulson’s desk. Fury showed up next. “There is a colossal robot going through the city. You need to stop that thing now before it destroys half the city!” he commanded. The team ran to the detention room and were whisked away to the tri-carrier.  
******************************************************************************

~ 2 Hours Earlier ~  
Kira flew down carefully to an abandoned building, making sure that she wasn't seen. She went inside and looked around. Finally, when she was sure that she was alone, she twisted the front of her bracelets. Her pink outfit disappeared and were replaced with regular clothes. She had a strapless green camo top with ruffles at the chest, distressed white jeans, and black combat boots. She kept the bracelets on because the matched, but mostly because she had no place to put them. She found a long mirror on on wall. She looked at herself, thinking about how much she resembled him. She looked at her wavy, black hair that fell to her shoulder blades. She noticed her tan skin and her blueish-green eyes. She stared at her reflection, in a trance. She snapped herself out of it and walked out. She remembered that she didn't have any money with her, so she couldn't get a cab. It was also freezing. She didn’t have a jacket. She saw a clothes donation nearby. She went over and carefully grabbed a rather stylish coat. Then, she put it on and started walking to the city, where she assumed he was staying. It wasn't that far anyway. When she got there, she found it amazing. She'd never been to a big city like this. She'd only ever lived in a small town and space. She decided to get a better vantage point. She found an apartment building and went up the fire escape to the roof. She noticed how many people lived here and how loud it was. It was almost overwhelming. She looked up and saw what looked like an airship. She studied it more and realized that it was the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tricarrier. "That must be where he is" she resolved. She wondered how to get up there. Sure, she should could fly, but she didn't want to reveal herself to the world. 'What if I-' Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt the ground shake. In the distance, she saw a giant robot going through the city. "Oh no" she said. She recognized it from an older fight. 'I thought we destroyed that thing' she thought frantically. 'The heroes here can handle it, right? I'm sure they've fought things worse than this." She looked at metal giant squashing everything in path. Then she realized something. 'But what if they can't? I guess I know how to defeat it.' She didn't want to fight anymore, but she had convinced herself that something would go wrong. She looked at her bracelets. "*Sigh* This is the last time." She backed so she couldn't be seen from below. She twisted the front of her bracelets. Her pink suit and black mask appeared on her. She sighed again and flew to where the robot was rampaging.  
*****************************************************************************  
"That thing is gigantic!" Powerman exclaimed. “Thanks captain obvious” Nova said sarcastically. “How are we going to take this thing down?!” White Tiger asked as a piece of build crashed down beside her. Suddenly, Spider-Manlanded next to them after web-slinging his way through the city. Before they could say anything else, the robot turned to them. It scanned them with a red light-grid. Then the grid focused on just Nova. “99% match” the robot said in a metallic voice. Then the metal giant lunged one of its arms at Nova. “Watch out!” warned Powerman as he tried to grab the thing’s arm. It was too strong, and threw Powerman into the next building. “Powerman!” Spider-Man yelled, shocked at the sudden chaos. “Ugh, I’m good Spidey” Powerman replied, kind of in pain. The robot’s attention fell back to Nova, and before anyone could do anything else, it grabbed Nova, and threw him harshly on the ground. Nova struggled to get up. The robot picked him up again, and before it could slam him into the concrete again, something hit the back of its head. The team was looking at what seemed to be a ball of pink light. “Hey big, metal, and ugly!” It yelled out, “Looking for something?!” The thing flew closer, and then they saw that it wasn’t a light at all, but a girl. The robot looked at her and scanned her. “100% match” The metallic voice boomed out. As it dropped Nova, Spider-Man shot a web-net to catch him. The girl flew up to them. “Get the civilians far away, now!” she commanded. She flew away, shooting the robot with energy beams, agitating it more. “They looked at each other, then to Spider-Man. “I’ll get Nova, you guys make sure the civilians are safe” he instructed. They quickly ran off to clear away the people. The strange girl flew around the giant bot, making sure that there were no civilians in sight. Spider-Man swung over to Nova and brought him to the top of the building. "Nova, can you hear me?" he asked worriedly. Nova struggled to speak. "Spidey, I..." "It's ok, buddy," Spider-Man interrupted, "don't talk, just rest." The robot continued to try and grab the strange girl. "Is that all you got?" she yelled at the thing. A chest panel opened and missiles fired. She flew away and up, the missiles followed behind. Then she flew straight toward the thing. "What is she doing?!" Powerman asked panicked. She flew sharply behind the giant robot and quickly tried to put an energy shield around it. The missiles hit the bot and with a delayed reaction, it exploded. Since the shield was around it, the debris was contained. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough to block a rather large piece of metal from hitting her. She started falling from the sky. "I got her!" Powerman yelled as he caught her before she hit the ground. He brought her up to the roof where everyone was waiting. "Who is she?" White Tiger asked. "No clue" Powerman responded. "Is she..." "She's fine, unconscious, but breathing" Powerman assured her. "We should take her back to the helicarrier. Fury will what to check this whole thing out" Spider-Man suggested. While the others were talking about what to do, the injured Nova turned his head towards the girl, wanting to get a better look at her. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he tried to move his hand toward her. With a quiet voice, he was able to squeak out one thing. "No..."  
To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

It had been four days since the strange girl arrived. When they took her to the Tri-Carrier, she was still unconscious. She was taken to the medical bay. When they tried to take the bracelets off to put the IV line in, they received a sharp shock. They decided to put it in further up on her arm.  
They placed sensors on her so they could monitor her vitals. The heroes would stop by occasionally to see how she was. Eventually, they learned that she had fallen into a coma, and the doctors weren't sure if she would wake up. Nova had gotten a little better. He walked with a limp that he tried to hide. Currently, Nova was visiting the girl. "You were alive" he said to her in quiet sorrow. "You were alive all this time and didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me?" He stared at her from the chair that he put next to her. He didn't know what to do. He held her hand tightly. "How can she be alive? She was sucked into a black hole. There's no way she could have survived." 

He heard someone coming, so he let go of her hand. He saw Spider-Man walk through the doors, probably looking for him. He saw Nova and walked over. “What are you doing here?” Spider-Man asked, curious why he was visiting the unconscious girl. Nova wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t want to tell his friend the truth. “I was checking up on her, you know, to see if she was awake yet. We still don’t know who she is or why she’s here” he said. Spider-Man looked a bit skeptical, but he went with it. "Yeah, I've been wondering that too. Kinda strange" Spidey added, " anyway, we have to go back to the court to train." "Alright, let's go" Nova agreed.  
Nova got up from the chair and followed the hero out of the medical bay. As they were leaving, he looked back at her, worried for her future.  
*******************************  
Another five days passed by, and the girl was as still as ever. Everyone wondered about her. Who is she? Why is she here? Where did she come from? The question that appeared in Nova’s mind was "will she wake up?". He imagined her all alone. He thought about how scared she must have been in space.“Nova are you even paying attention?!” White tiger yelled at him. He shook himself out of his little world just in time to see a robot arm coming straight towards him. Training had been tough. He couldn’t focus on the task at hand, and would end up getting hurt in the process. He shouldn’t have been training, but he wanted to get his mind off of things. He was still injured from the battle, and could easily hurt himself. 

Whenever he would be taken to the medical bay to get his accidental training injures looked at, he would look over to the girl in magenta. This time, Nova had ended up fracturing his leg. He was put in the bed next to her’s, because some of the nurses saw how often he would visit. His friends had come in to see him, to make sure that he was ok. He would sleep in the medical bay that night.  
When nightfall came, nobody was left in the bay except the girl and himself. When he made sure that nobody would come around, when shifted himself in order to get up. He limped over to her bed. "How are you even here?" he asked her rhetorically. "I saw you die. You were crushed in a black hole. Nobody can survive that." He paused to hold her hand. "You could have looked for me, you know. Why didn't you. Didn't you care about me?" He clenched his fist and looked at the floor. "I thought you were dead. I can't lose you again! Wake up!" he practically yelled. He looked back up at her. She looked peaceful just lying down. He sighed, realizing that he couldn't wake her.  
He suddenly looked at the door when he heard footsteps coming closer. He practically jumped back into to his bed. He winced in pain when his leg hit the metal side. He quickly laid back and pretend to be asleep. The doors opened, but he couldn’t tell who walked in. “Sam, you awake?” It was Spider-Man. Sam continued to lay still, hoping that his friend would leave. “I heard you talking. I know you’re not asleep” he said, trying to get Sam to talk to him. Spidey walked over to his bed. “Come on dude, talk to me. I couldn’t hear what you were saying, but you sounded really upset. I wanted to see if you’re ok.”  
Sam opened his eyes and rolled over to look at his friend. “Fine, I’m upset,” he said with a slightly annoyed tone,” Are you happy now? I’m upset and I’m definitely not ok." Sam kinda pouted and turned back around. Peter took his mask off and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "It's that girl, isn't it?" he said. Sam stayed silent. "Sam, sooner or later we're going to find out who she is, and somehow she's connected to you" Peter tried to explain. Sam turned back over to look at his friend. "If you tell me who she is, I promise I won't tell the others" said Peter. Sam sighed, then looked at the girl. "You can't tell anyone" Sam said sternly. "I already said that I wouldn't," Peter said a little annoyed, " just tell me."  
"It's a really long story, but she's my old teammate" Sam confessed, purposely leaving out the details. Peter just looked at him, waiting for more information. "You see," Sam went on, "about three years ago, we were on a mission together, trying to get something from the Chitauri." "Those creepy aliens we saved the earth from?" Peter asked. "Yes, now don't interrupt!" Sam responded. "As I was saying," Sam continued, staring at Peter who was making a 'I'm zipping my lips and throwing away the key' motion, "we were trying to get something from the Chitauri, when we got separated. I heard her scream and when I found her, she was being held by some Chitauri soldiers. One of them tricked my into giving them the thing, and then sent her into a black hole. I thought I'd never see her again."  
He looked at his friend to see what he would say. Peter was silent, trying to comprehend the information. "How did she survive?" he finally asked. "I don't know, and I'll never know if she doesn't wake up from the coma" Sam responded. "Don't tell anyone about this ok?" Sam asked, not wanting the others to know who she was yet. "Course not, your secret's safe with me" Peter replied. Sam yawned and rolled over. "Night Sam, see tomorrow" Peter said as he walked off. "Night dude" Sam said back. He settled into the bed, closing his eyes, ready to fall asleep. "Uggghhh" Sam's eyes shot open. "Uggh" He looked over at the girl. "Kira?" he called out" "S...S..Sam?"  
To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"... I 'll never know if she doesn't wake up from....". Kira could hear a jumble of voices fading in and out. She could also hear the monotonous sound of the heart monitor. These things sounded familiar, but they were difficult to comprehend in her state. She hated this, hearing things that she couldn't see. She wanted to be back in the real world again. She just wanted the darkness to go away.   
Suddenly, it felt like she was floating upwards. She was scared, but she couldn’t do anything about it. As she was feeling this sensation, the voices became clearer. There seemed to be two distinct voices having a conversation. One of them however, sounded so familiar, but she could figure out why. As she was trying to figure it out, she noticed that she was floating towards a light. As she got closer and closer, the light became brighter. Soon, she was engulfed in the brightness. Then, all of a sudden, everything became dark again.   
When she wondered what had happened, she realized that she could was lying down on something. She could also feel something in her arm. “Uggghhh" she groaned. The darkness was slowly being replaced with light and color. “Kira?” the very familiar voice said. Finally figuring out who the voice belonged to, she replied with “"S...S..Sam?". She could hear him moving closer to her. When she felt a hand on her arm, she turned her head slightly to see a blurry face. As her eyesight became clearer, she knew that she had finally found him.   
“Kira! Thank god you’re ok!” Sam exclaimed as hugged her tightly. “Careful!” Kira warned, not wanting her bruises to get worse than they already were. “Sorry,” he apologized, carefully letting her go, “I’m just so relieved. The doctor said that you might not wake up”. “What exactly happened? The last thing I remember is a giant robot, or did I just imagine that?” Kira asked, mumbling the last bit to herself. Sam thought back to the battle that occurred over a week ago. After the robot repeatedly slammed him into the ground, the details of the fight became very fuzzy. “The robot was real,” Sam replied, almost with a chuckle, “I can’t really remember the details because it almost knocked me out”. “Oh no! Are you ok?” Kira asked worriedly. “Compared to you, I’m fine” Sam responded, “I mean you’ve been in a coma for nine days”. Kira’s eyes widened in shock. “I’ve been out for that long?” she thought to herself. “Really? It doesn’t feel like it’s been nine days” she said with a hint of melancholy in her voice. Sam moved closer to her and held her hand. “I thought you were gone forever” he said dismally. Kira looked away, knowing that he wasn’t talking about the robot anymore. “I thought you died in that black hole! Why didn’t you tell me you were alive? Don’t you care about me?” Sam questioned bitterly, letting go of her. “Of course I care about you Sam, you're my brother!” Kira snapped back. She looked away again for a moment before facing him. “I was lost for so long... I couldn’t find you. I didn’t think that you made it either. I’m so sorry...” her voice became quieter as she tried to hold back tears. Sam just looked at her, finally realizing that how she felt. Kira felt like it was all her fault that this happened. “I’m sorry sis, I didn’t know” he apologized. “Why were you here, on Earth?” he asked, trying to change the subject. “Well, about four months ago I ran into the guardians of the galaxy. They thought we were smuggling illegal weapons.” “We?” Sam questioned. “Yeah, my team and I. As I was saying, they-” “You had a team?!” “Sam, do you want to know why I'm here or not?” “Sorry, I'll shut up now.” “So, they thought we were smuggling illegal weapons, so they boarded our ship. When they saw me, they started whispering to each other. As it turned out, they used to have a nova in their group, and I matched his description of his deceased sister. I thought that it couldn’t have been you because I assumed the chitauri ... executed you. After being told that their nova was Sam Alexander, I immediately asked where you were. When they told me that you were on Earth, I thanked them and left. It took months to get to the milky way. I thought about you, and if you would even want to see me. I still came here, and I guess that’s when the robot attacked. So that’s what happened” Kira ended. Sam was quiet for a few moments, trying to let the information sink in. He looked at the floor and said, “You thought I was dead. That’s why you didn’t look for me.” “I’m so sorry, Sam,” Kira quickly replied, “if I knew that you were alive, I would've done anything to find you.” Sam looked up at his twin and saw that she had tears in her eyes. He took her hand and told her, “It’s not your fault. We both thought that we were dead. I didn't look for you either.” “I don’t blame you, it looked like I was sucked into a black hole. I don’t think anybody could survive that” Kira responded. “What did happen? If it wasn’t a black hole, what was it?” her brother asked. “Well, it was a black hole, but I guess it connected to another one and temporarily created a wormhole.” Kira explained. “Of course!” Sam exclaimed, “I didn’t think of that.” He leaned in to hug her again. “I’m just glad you're alive, and that you're here” Sam told her. “I’m glad I found you too” Kira replied.   
*****************************************************************************************  
It had been two weeks since Kira came out of her coma. Sam had told her that he didn’t want to tell the team that they were siblings yet. Kira played along and told them half truths, leaving out any part of the story that related to Sam being her brother. Her and Sam’s injuries had healed, and since she wanted to stay on Earth, Nick Fury decided to let her live and train on the tricarrier. Or at least until the triskelion was ready. Apparently Spider-Man had been recruiting young heroes and they needed more space. A lot of the new heroes were impressed by “Andromeda’s” powers and fighting skills. She told them stories about her space adventures, which they enjoyed very much. Kira knew that she was welcome here, so she decided to give up her plans of retirement and continue being a hero.


End file.
